


Has Love bloomed on the Battlefield?

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars My Episode IX: Age of Zephra [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ben Solo never existed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Kylo Ren is still evil, My first ever rated G fic!, Not entirely Canon to TLJ, One Shot, Rey and Poe become fast Friends, Spoilers, Takes place right after TLJ, and i don't care, friends to potential lovers, very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Rey helps the Last of the Resistance set up a base on another planet, while she deals with what she perceives as mistakes... As well as her new feelings for Finn.





	Has Love bloomed on the Battlefield?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, It's disturbed that whenever I click on the Finn/Rey tag, hoping to get some Finn/Rey content, but, instead, I find fics that have nothing to do with Finn/Rey at all. So, since I haven't written anything for a while now, I thought I'd just write this more for myself. Of Course, You're ALL welcome to read this also! I'm just frustrated! 
> 
> Anyway, Please enjoy!

'He's alive!' Rey thinks to herself as she holds Finn tightly in her arms. A little smile on her face as she enjoys his embrace. 'He's alright!' 

"Finn!" Rey pulls away from Finn, but just enough to look him in the eye. "You're okay! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Rey rests her hands on Finn's shoulders.

"It's good to see _you_!" Finn says, bright smile on his face. "I'm Glad you made it back to us! And in one piece!"

Rey smiles as she holds up her beacon. "Well, I had a promise to keep." Rey looks over Finn's shoulder to see an older man with black hair and a bunch of Resistance soldiers gathering around him. Rey's smile quickly fades away.

"Is this everyone?" She asks, clearly upset by the small number of people.

Finn looks over his shoulder at the group. "All of us who made it out." Finn turns his attention back to Rey. "Things have happened. There's a lot to catch you up on, but first, we've got to get out off Crait now!"

Rey nods at Finn. And both she and he signals for everyone to get to the Millennium Falcon. Rey leads the way while Finn does a silent headcount, patting Poe's shoulder, gesturing comfort. Finn looks over to see some men carrying Rose and so Finn runs over to help them.

 

 

Back in the old Clones' base, Storm troopers enter inside the demolished structure and follow the path the Resistance to escape from the First Order.

Behind them is Kylo Ren, with a look of determination on his face. Just over his right shoulder, stood Hux, with his gun up (Probably pointed at Ren) with the same look on his face. 

Ren enters one wing of the base and notices a set of gold dice on the floor. He kneels down and picks them up to examine them, only for them to fade away right in his grasp, just as Skywalker had done just moments ago.

Ren would never admit this, but he was more embarrassed than enraged. How could he not know that he was fighting with an Astral Projection of Skywalker rather than Skywalker himself. And, to add insult to injury, Skywalker managed to make Kylo Ren look like a fool in front of his army of Storm troopers as well as Hux himself. Of Course, no one really knew about the truth about the situation, but that didn't help Ren's wounded pride one bit!

Ren, then, reached out to Rey through their diminishing Force bond. Rey sees him. He glares at her, as if to let her know that he's coming to kill her, only for Rey to literally shut the door in his face. He continues to glare at the wall in front of him.

 

 

Outside the pathway Rey made for the Resistance, The Storm troopers make it outside, just to see the Millennium Falcon disappear into hyper space.

 

 

"My Lord." Hux says, approaching Ren. "My Lord. Supreme Leader? There's nothing here. Whatever the Resistance hoped to find here, they've left it behind or they've made off with it. Either way, we can't trace them through hyperspace now. I suggest that we..."

"Call the other Knights of Ren." Kylo orders, ignoring Hux entirely.

"Sir?" Hux asks.

"Did you not hear me, General? I want you to call the other Knights of Ren. I need them on the lookout for the Millennium Falcon." Kylo raises to his feet and making his way back towards his ship.

"Supreme Leader. With all due respect, shouldn't we be trying to identity other Resistance cells?" Kylo Ren stops dead in his tracks. "Surly, that small group wouldn't pose much of a threat to us now."

Kylo Ren turns to face Hux once more. If looks could kill, Hux would've been impaled twice through the face.

Hux shifts uncomfortably under Ren's death gaze.

"In case you've already forgotten, _General_ , the girl who killed our Supreme Leader, Snoke, is ON THAT SHIP!! Could you really be that dismissive of such an offense? So unconcerned his murderer managed to escape because we couldn't be bothered to pursue 'that small group' that ran with her?!"

Hux takes a moment to gauge the entire room. He could feel the eye of every Stormtrooper there staring right at him. Desperate to maintain his credibility, Hux turns to address Ren.

"You are absolutely correct, My Lord. I wasn't thinking about..."

"No. I'm sure you weren't." Ren then walks away.

Hux frowns but follows him. "What would you have me rely to them, _Supreme Leader_?"

Ren looks at him, but chooses to ignore that stark tone. "Keep a watchful eye out for the Millennium Falcon. Snoke's Assassin, as well as at least two others who are strong in the Force are accompanying her." 

"I'll have that message sent out immediately, Sir." Hux looks away, suddenly lost in thought.

Ren could hear him brainstorming. "Speak, Hux."

"Well, Sir. You never mentioned just how the girl managed to get close to Snoke, let alone, being able to 'harm' him." Hux says.

"Well, it turns out that she was stronger that first expected. She had already gained quite a mastery over her powers." Ren says.

"Stronger than even you, perhaps?" Hux suggests with a smug.

Ren steps right in front of Hux, causing Hux to come to a dead stop. Ren chokes Hux with the Force. Hux gasps for air as he begins to turn color. Ren stares at him, with every intention of killing him right then and there.

"My Lord!" A Stormtrooper says.

Ren then suddenly ignites his light saber and begins to shout and swing it around, destroying old speeders and transports. Everyone looks at him as he throws one of his little temper tantrums. Even Hux, who Ren has now released, stares at him with a look of bewilderment as he massages his neck.

When Ren finally stops, he deactivates his light saber. "Yes?" 

"Umm..." The storm trooper tries to gather his thoughts, but he's too scare to even think right now. After another minute he says "Word from one of the Knights of Ren. A Lady Zephra Ren?"

Ren continues on his way to his ship. "Let her know that I'm on my way to my ship now. I'll speak privately once we're on board."

Hux gets to his feet, still massaging his throat. Two troopers approach him. "Damn crazy fool."

The two troopers nod their heads in agreement.

 

 

Meanwhile, on the Millennium Falcon, Rey finds herself among much more pleasant company. Despite their many losses, the Resistance's spirit seemed higher than ever. Everyone is either taking care of the wounded, hard at work trying to figure out their next move, or are just simply enjoying conversing with one another.

Rey smiles as she sees BB8 approaching her, beeping excitedly. Rey kneels down, complimenting BB8 on her new Antenna when Poe Dameron approaches her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Says Poe. "Poe." He extends his hand.

Rey looks down before shaking it. "Rey."

Poe smiles. "I know."

Rey smiles back. "How?"

"Finn talks about you nonstop. He was really adamant that when you came back, that you would be able to find us. Sounds like he actually cares about you." He says, playfully sarcastic.

"Yeah. He's great! He's the first best man I've ever met." Rey says. "So, umm... How is he?"

Poe frowns in confusion. "Uhh, what do you mean?"

"I mean..." Rey stops to organize her thoughts. "How bad is his injury? Last time I saw him, he had a pretty deep scar across his back. And I was really surprised to see him up and walking on his own. We didn't really have a chance to talk back on Crait, but he seemed... Okay?"

"I think you should talk to him about that." Poe suggests. "He had a pretty rough time on the _Supremacy_ , trying to get the First Order off of us."

Rey's eyes go wide when she hears him say that. "Finn was on the _Supremacy_? How in the world did I miss him?"

"Well, to be fair, a lot was going on at the time. Between our fleet being attacked and that insane woman, Holdo, crashing into the _Supremacy_ , we've all had a lot to deal with."

"Okay. I'll go talk to him." Rey looks around for Finn, but doesn't see him. "Hey, where is Finn anyway?"

Poe takes a brief look around. "He's around here somewhere. You shouldn't take very long. It's not a big ship, Y'know."

Rey rolls her eyes before smiling. 

She suddenly becomes bashful, almost hating herself for asking this, but... "Uhh...Did he... Did Finn say anything else about me?"

Poe shrugs. "Something about you being something of a decent Pilot."

Rey cocks her head. "Decent."

Poe nods. "Yep."

Rey scoffs. "Oh. So, you're the 'Helluva pilot'. When we find a safe port, I'm gonna fly circles around ya, Dameron. But first, I need to go see about Finn."

Poe, unfazed, nods.

 

 

Rey works her way through the sea of people scattered around the _Falcon_. The Falcon didn't seem very cramped before, but now, it'd be a nightmare for anyone's claustrophobic. 

Rey looks at each person's face, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend. 

After a few minutes, she finally finds Finn... Standing over a girl, laying unconscious on a bench. Finn wipes her forehead with a cloth, before grabbing a nearby blanket, covering her.

Rey didn't know why, but seeing Finn with this girl, she felt... hurt. It wasn't too long ago when Finn was lying unconscious and she was helping take care of him. And, now that he's awake, here he is, doing the same for someone else. Some girl. Some girl who isn't Rey.

With a sad look on her face, Rey finds a nearby place to sit down. She glances up at Finn, who looks worried about this girl. Rey clenches the broken light saber in her fists as anger begins to rise within her. 'What's the matter with me?' Rey thinks to herself. 'Why am I so mad about seeing this? Finn obviously cares about this young woman. I don't even know who she is, but...'

Rey can't deny that she wants to be closer to Finn right now, but she doesn't want to bother him.

Just then, General Leia takes a seat next to her. With a smile, Leia welcomes Rey back. Rey smiles back at Leia.

 

 

The Millennium Falcon arrives on the Jungle Planet of Konlorn.

Now, that the Resistance has finally found a place  where they can catch their breath, plans will now be made for them to rebuild their base, gather their allies, connect with their supporters, resupply, refill their numbers, and carry on from there.

But, Rey feels like she can't be a party to any of it. Even though the Force bond that was 'forced' upon her by Snoke has weaken considerably since he's death, Rey can see feel Ren reaching out to her. Trying to track her down.

She opts to stay out of meetings. She stays as far away from anything that could be consider vital to the Resistance reconstruction after their horrifying chase by the First Order through Hyperspace. And she absolutely hates this!

After landing on Konlorn, Rey met with some of the surviving Rebels and has since form friendships among a few of them. One of them being Poe Dameron. But, now she has to stay away from them for their own safety. It's almost like being back on Jakku, only this time, her being alone _is_ by choice.

 

 

One day, while she out, sitting on the edge of a cliff and staring at the creatures deep within the Jungle valleys, a familiar presence causes her to smile. "I can hear you, Y'know."

Finn steps out from behind some bushes, with a smile big and bright enough to rival Rey's. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah."

Rey turns to face her friend. "If you were trying to sneak up on me, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that, Finn."

"How'd you know it was me?" Asks Finn. "Did you hear me through the Force? Is that how it works?"

"It does. But, No. I heard you shout everytime a branch smacked you. Plus, you drag your feet when you walk."

Finn pouts. "Well, maybe I wanted you to hear me. Let you know I was a friendly."

Rey nods. "Right."

"And, besides, I know sneaking up on _you_ is a terrible idea."

Rey giggles. "So, what's up? What are you doing out here?"

Finn steps up beside her, gazing out at the Mountains and valleys surrounding their camp. He then takes a seat next to her. "I came here to ask you that."

"I came out to enjoy the view. What's your excuse?" Rey asks.

Finn shrugs. "Fresh air. It was starting to stink in the _Falcon_."

Rey nods. "Is that all?"

"What? Fresh air's not good enough for you?" Asks Finn.

Rey gives Finn an amused look, but clearly not buying it.

"Oh, while the 'fresh air' part is true, I just wanted to maybe, I don't know... Talk to you?"

"Aww. What about?" Rey asks.

"We've been here for about a week, and most of the time, you're always taking off to go... 'nowhere'." Finn gestures to their surroundings.

Rey turns away from Finn and looks down at her feet. "I've got a lot on my mind. Wanted to be alone to try and sort somethings out."

"Okay. Yeah, but... for hours at a time? Every single day?" Finn asks. "I mean, when you aren't in the mess hall or repairing the Falcon or one of the ships we found, you always wonder off by yourself."

Rey cocks her head at Finn. "What?" She asks while blushing slightly. "Finn, Have you been watching me?"

Finn picks up on the blushes and rubs the back of his neck, smiling nervously. "No. I'm... I'm just worried about you, Rey."

"You don't have to be. You know I can take care of myself, Finn." Rey reminds him.

"Well, I can't help it." Finn shifts closer to Rey. "Rey, I woke up calling for you. I thought we were still on Star killer. It was before I lost consciousness. Seeing you laying there in the snow scared me like nothing ever has. I thought I..." Finn stops himself.

Rey tries to get him to look at her. "Thought what?"

"I..." Finn shakes his head. "I didn't have a plan. I only wanted to get you away from the First Order. It was my fault that you wound up with them in the first place. So, I had to get you away safely. I had to."

"Finn..." Rey stops to think about what she really wants to say. "I'm sorry."

Finn shakes his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Rey."

"No, I... I didn't think about how you might've felt when you woke up. Truthfully, I was hoping to find Luke and bring him back sooner so that I could be there when you woke up. But, with everything that's happened, I'd forgotten all about that."

"Yeah. I admit it has been a crazy couple of days. But, all that really matters is that you're alright." Finn says.

"I am. You don't have to worry so much." Rey tells him.

Finn nods. 

Rey looks between Finn and the Valley beneath the cliff they were sitting on. Rey isn't sure if she wants to ask this, but... "Finn."

"Hmm?" He asks.

"I've been meaning to ask you this... But, I don't know how exactly."

"It's alright, Rey. What is it?" Finn asks.

"It's about your scar." Rey says. " You only have it because of me."

"You know that's not true, Rey." Finn says.

"Please, just... Let me say this. When I saw what Ben... _Kylo_ _Ren_ had done to you, I knew that I wanted to kill him for hurting you. For hurting me, Poe, Han, Luke. For what he did to all of us. But, especially for what he did to you. You were the first person who was ever there for me and now I was about to lose the only other person I still cared about because of Ren. And had it not been for starkiller blowing up, I know really would have. No doubt in my mind." Rey rubs her eyes before turning to Finn again.

"But, now that I see that you're alright and as far as I can tell, can move without the help of a machine, I need to know."

Finn looks at her confused until he picks up on her meaning. She blames herself for what happened to Finn just as Finn blames himself for putting Rey in the First Order's crosshairs. It's strange. It's almost as if those two were behaving more than 'just friends'. He then realizes the question that she hasn't even asked him yet. "You... You wanna see my scar?"

Rey fights back tears as she nods her head. "Please?" 

After a taking moment himself, Finn nods and lifts his shirt up so that Rey can see the damage done to Finn's back, Thanks to Ren.

Rey shallows a sob as she studies his injury. "How are you able to walk?"

"Biotechnology. Advanced medicines, nanotech. Pretty complicated stuff." Finn answers.

"Hmm." Rey says. She then runs her fingers over the scar. "Does it hurt?"

"Only if I lean too far forward or bend the wrong way. But, for the most part, I can barely feel it. But, nothing can numb the feel of his light saber as it cut into my back. I can still feel the heat of the blade, no matter what I do."

Rey then moves her fingers down his back, exploring his beautiful dark skin, covering well sculpted muscles. She can feel Goosebumps as She caressing his back with the back of her hand. Finn chuckles as he puts his shirt back on.

"Hey. What're you doin'? That tickles!"

Rey offers a small Smirk.

Finn's smiles as he tucks his shirt back into his pants. He looks up at Rey and his smile quickly fades. "Y'know, it's... It's not as bad as it looks."

Rey shakes her head. "Umm... So, Poe told me that You were on the _Supremacy_."

Finn frowns in surprise at the sudden change in subject. "Yes."

"Why?" Rey asks.

"We were hoping to find a way to get that ship off of the Fleet so that the others could get away."

"And, so what if you did? You would've been stuck on the same ship as all of the First Order elites." Rey seems pretty upset right now.

"Yeah, we thought about that, but that was just something we were gonna have to risk. Hey. What are you getting upset for?"

Rey realizes her tone. "No, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so upset. I'm just... (Rey sighs) ...Who's Rose?"

Finn looks back up at her. "Rose? She..."

"I mean... Yeah, I know _who_ she is. But, _who_ is she to _you_?"

"She's umm... She's my friend. She saved my life."

"How?"

Finn sighs as he rubs his face. "We were on the verge of losing everyone in the Resistance on Crait. It was all or nothing at that point. I was reckless. I was desperate. I didn't want the everyone to die. So, I decided to crash my ship into the First Order's Massive Cannon. I was going to use my speeder as a missile and hopefully take out as many Storm troopers as I could. But, then. Rose crashes her ship into mine, saving my life, while almost losing hers in the process."

Rey suddenly feels awful for being jealous of her. How could she hate someone who saved Finn's life. If Rose didn't stop Finn from doing what he was planning on doing, then the Resistance wouldn't have suffered as many causalities. But at the cost of losing Finn. Finn would be dead now if not for her. Rose hasn't even wouldn't up yet, so Rey has met her yet, but yet, she owes so much to Rose.

"You see, it's my fault that she got hurt. I was just doing what I thought was the best thing to do at the time. Just like on the _Supremacy_. But, she told me something. This is how we win this war, by not destroying the things that we hate, but by saving the things that we love."

' _This is how we win. Not by destroying the things we hate, but by saving the things we love.'_ Rose's words echo throughout Rey's mind. As does Finn's own words. ' _I was just doing what I thought was the best thing to do... at the time.'_

"Rey? Did you hear me?" Asks Finn.

Rey isn't responding at all right now. She then looks like what Finn would describe as... Fearful. He doesn't often see that look on her face, so whatever she's thinking about most be terrifying. **** ~~~~

"If I tell you something, would you promise that you won't hate me?"

"Huh?" Finn asks. "What do you.."

"Do you?" Rey asks, almost desperately.

After a moment, Finn nods his head, listening to her.

After taking a deep breath, Rey explains. "I was on the _Supremacy_ too."

"What? How? When?" Finn asks, confused. He gets to his feet, stepping back from Rey. Rey gets to her feet, pleading with him silently to please hear her out.

"Just before we all wound up on Crait." Rey answers.

"What were you doing there?" Asks Finn.

Rey hesitates again before answering. "I was there to try and convince Kylo Ren to join us."

Finn goes silent. He just looks at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You see, Snoke had formed a Force bond between me and B... Ren. In the hopes of drawing me out so that Kylo could kill me."

"How does that work?" Asks Finn.

"I'm not sure. But, I guess if that Snoke could get Ren to convince me that he was a victim, that I would want to try and turn him back to the lightside of the Force." Rey says.

"So, they both... Tricked you into coming back?"

"No. That's the thing. Ren didn't know about the bond either." Rey says.

"Okay. Go on." Finn says, trying to keep an open mind.

"But, of course, when I get there, he set up a trap for me. Snoke had me in his power." Rey signs in disgust. "I've never experienced anything like that. Just... There was nothing I could do. No way I could fight back. And for a moment, I actually thought that Kylo was going to kill me."

Finn shifts uncomfortably.

"He just..." Rey exhales. "...Snoke held me down with the Force. Ren stood over me with his light saber pointing down at me. I was sure that this was it, until Snoke had suddenly let me go. I looked up to see him impaled with Skywalker's light saber. I was convinced then that Ben and I were on the same side. We even defeated Snoke's bodyguard back to back. But, I soon realized that he only spared me because of what he saw in me: Power. A Weapon. Something that he could use to his advantage."

"And, what you do, then?" Asks Finn.

"I tried to get the light saber back from him." Rey holds up Luke's now broken saber. "And, I think you know the rest of it."

Finn stands there, just... trying to absolute all the information that Rey just shared with him. He doesn't say anything. He's just stands there.

Rey then looks up at Finn, and she's troubled by what she sees from him. Nothing. Just silence.

"Finn?"

He doesn't answer her. He's trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"Are you...?"

"Just." Finn says. "Just... Just give me a minute here." There's no anger or disappointment in his voice. It just sounded like he didn't want to be disturbed while he was deep in thought. 

"So..." He says finally. "You said that Snoke was the one who made the whole Force Bond thing, right?"

Rey nods.

Finn gestures, as if to say 'what if?' "Could it be that he controlled your mind? At least to a degree?"

"No. Every choice I made, I made with a clear head."

"But... What if he suggested some of these things to you? And you just acted on them? I mean, you haven't done anything wrong, Rey."

"I don't think that's true. The bond I have with Ren is still here." Rey gestures to her mind.

"Did he just hear everything us talking?" Finn asks.

"No. I would've seen him. I mean, it's weaken considerably since Snoke was killed, but I still would've seen him. Or at least sensed him."

"So, that's why you don't stay to attend meetings and why you keep your distance. You couldn't run the risk of him finding us or knowing our moves before we can make them." Finn realizes.

"Yeah." Rey says simply.

Finn looks at her, as if he knew that she was holding something back. He didn't know how, but he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Rey? What is it?" Finn asks.

"That's everything." Rey suggests.

"No. I don't think it is. I can tell that there's at least a couple of things you're keeping from me." Finn approaches Rey, taking her by the hand. Oh, how Rey hated that when they first met, but she doesn't mind it nearly as much now.

"You took an amazing risk telling me all of this. And when you asked me now to hate you for sharing this with me, I didn't need to agree to that. There is nothing that you could say or do that would ever make me hate you, Rey. It's just not possible. You have a big heart. That's what makes you who you are. You didn't let Jakku make you into a bitter person. But, you allowed you're stay there to make you better. Strong yet gentle. Uncompromising yet Compassionate. You are an incredible woman, Rey. You don't have to feel guilty for wanting to help someone you thought needed help."

Rey has a new founded admiration for Finn. Despite the giving him the reality that she could be potentially risking so many people's lives, he is unyielding in how he views her. She would feel unworthy of him if she ever...

And then, that strange but pleasant feeling resurfaces. That same feeling she had would Chewie told her to it was Finn's idea to come and try to save her. That same feeling she had when she saw him running towards her when she literally moved a mountain to get to him (To them. The Resistance. To Finn and the Resistance.) She just wished that she hadn't wasted her own time trying to convince Ren to come back to the light. Especially, now that she knows that there's no light in him.

Finn gently squeezed her hand, letting her know that she was in good hands with Finn. 

"You trusted me this far. You can trust me if you wanted to go on a little further. _If_ you wanted." Finn reassures her.

Rey smiles at Finn, squeezing his hand in return.

"I blamed Kylo Ren's birth on Skywalker. I even tried to fight him to get him to admit that he failed Ben... (She sighs)... Kylo Ren."

"When you told me that Ren had tried to read your mind, maybe whatever you saw in his, is what made you believe that he was a victim, after all."

"It's... Possible." Rey says. "He also... He told me that I was nothing. That my family were nobodies, so therefore, I was a nobody. But, not to him. That's where he made his mistake."

Finn looks at her confused.

"When he told me that he was the only one who saw any value in me, I realized that he was only trying to turn me. That's when I also realized that he was wrong. I knew that there was someone out there who didn't see me as a weapon. Or as a means to an end." 

Rey smiles at Finn as she closes the gap between them.

"There was someone else out there who saw me for who am I and not what I could be for them. You, Finn, I know now that I had you to come back to. Someone that I have to keep safe." 

"I'm glad you feel the same way." Finn says.

"We gonna protect the _ones_ we love, right?" Asks Rey.

"That's right." Finn says as he comes in for a kiss.

Rey closes her eyes as she experiences her first ever kiss. Finn's lips are soft, thick, and very juicy. Rey smiles as she allows Finn to deepen the kiss.

Now, of all the things that Rey's got to experience since leaving Jakku, she can say with no hesitation that kissing Finn was the best one ever. 'Love!' That's it. That's what Rey feels.

 

Across the Galaxy, The last image that Kylo Ren sees of Rey through their rapidly depleting Force bond is her holding Finn tightly to her chest. Ren's eyes are on fire as he notices a large ship approaching his own ship from his bedroom window in space.

"So, the Traitor lives." He says.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
